Over My Shoulder
by HollyHook
Summary: Jonah is gay for Cyrus, but Cyrus has no interest... JB will do anything to win over his beloved Cy. AU where Jonah is gay and Cyrus is straight.
1. Starstruck

Over my shoulder

A/N: This is 100% Jyrus. This takes place in season 1... back when everything was still Docious Magocious

Jonah Beck was a popular kid. He was Captain of the "Space Otters" Ultimate Frisbee team and he had a high school girlfriend named Amber. But there was something different about him...

Jonah's P.O.V

Andi tossed the frisbee to me just as practice was ending. Her two best friends, Buffy and Cyrus walked over to her and handed her a water bottle. Buffy is kinda sassy but Cyrus... oh where do I even begin? He has dark hair, deep brown eyes and the cutest dorky smile I've ever seen! I would give anything to date him but 1. He's not gay and 2. I can't even talk to him without getting all nervous and tongue tied! I walk over to Andi and her friends.

"Hey! Great job at practice Andiman!"

She smiles,

"Thanks! I had fun!"

"Cool! Maybe Me and Cyrus can hangout sometime..."

I realize what I just said.

"I mean you and me and Buffy and Cyrus..."

She laughs and raises her eyebrow.

"Okay?"

She and her friends walk away leaving me completely starstruck by Cyrus Goodman himself. I walk away from practice to my moms car. She takes me home and I walk up to my room. I scroll through Cyrus's social media and see pictures of him at the museum and with Andi and then I come across a picture of this girl who I assume is his girlfriend. I frown at the picture. They look like they're having a lot if fun. I shut off my phone and try to think of something I could do with Cyrus and his friends this weekend. A zillion thoughts cross my mind. I could take them to the zoo, Cyrus loves learning and Andi likes animals and stuff... it sounds like a decent plan... now all I have to do is invite The good hair crew and Find a way to get Cyrus to fall in love with me...

A_/N_ I am beyond aware of how short this chapter is! I just wanted to post somthing! A little bit of the story!!! I'm really stuck and I'm not really sure what to do... sorry...I'm trying really hard not to quit Andi Mack fanfics cause I really don't want to but I'm out of ideas! PM me if you maybe wanna adopt this story...


	2. It’s a Hang

A/N: I'm back! This chapter is longer cause I found a new writing strategy which allows me to write faster and easier! So my stories should be longer from now on! I apologize that the last chapter was so short but I should be updating this more often now that I have that new strategy! thank you so much for supporting my story!

Cyrus's P.O.V

I'm sitting in my living room when I hear a knock on my front door. I set my tablet down and walk over to the door. When I open the door, I find Jonah Beck, the human sunbeam waiting outside with a smile on his face. He comes up to me and says,

"Hey Cyrus so I was wondering if you maybe...want to come to the zoo with me? You can invite your friends and I'm thinking maybe tomorrow..."

I blink and think for a minute and then I smile at him,

" Yeah sure Jonah that sounds great I'll text Buffy and Andi."

He nods,

"Docious Magocious!!!"

And just as fast as he came, he's gone Jonah walks down the street and back to...wherever he lives. I turn around, close the door and smile. Did Jonah beck the love of my life just invite me on a date? OK it's not really a date it's a hang...but can I still call it a date? I walk upstairs into my closet I want to pick out the perfect outfit for my hang with Jonah tomorrow. I dig through all my clothes and try on red shirts, pants, green shirts and collared shirts until I finally decide on the perfect outfit. blue jeans and green collared shirt I think Jonah would approve. I send a picture to my friends just to make sure. I instantly receive thumbs up and smiley face emoji's back! Oh yeah this is the outfit! After that, I text my friends about the thing with Jonah at the zoo tomorrow. I ask if they want to come and tell them that Jonah invited them. Andi instantly texts back,

"OMG sounds so fun can't wait I will bring my camera!!!"

And Buffy sends back,

"Cool! Count me in!!"

I smile very happy with myself and with life. I text Jonah to tell him and he and Buffy will be there he sends a thumbs up emoji back. I sit down on my bed and start imagining all the things that are going to happen tomorrow.

Jonah's P.O.V

I'm so happy I got all of my friends to come to the zoo with me. as much as I wish it was just Cyrus, I feel like it would be awkward if it was just the two of us and people would realize the way I feel about him. I never really get to hang out with them anymore it's normally just the three of them and I'm just off doing stuff with Amber. I really don't like Amber, I only ever started dating her because I thought it would be cool. I needed a popularity boost and it worked! Apparently , if you have a high school girlfriend you're automatically cool... but I never really wanted one I only ever want to be with Cyrus. every day when I see him come up to Andi after practice for frisbee I'm like,

oh my gosh that's the one that's the guy for me!*

he's just so dorky and so cute and I just love him so much! I'm really hoping that something will happen on this trip to the zoo tomorrow and we'll just fall in love! I really wish he could just be mine already I'm tired of waiting! I walk downstairs into the living room and turn on a movie. I'm not even sure what I'm watching but it has a lot of kissing scenes and it keeps making me think about Cyrus. wow I can't wait for tomorrow!

Andi's P.O.V

I wake up and realize that it is Saturday morning. Then I get up and get dressed in overalls and boots. I style my hair with pins and glitter and then run out to Andi shack. Today I'm going to the zoo with Buffy Cyrus and Jonah it sounds like a really fun idea and I'm kind of surprised Jonah came up with it, I didn't think he was smart enough to come up with a plan that fun. Anyway, I'm hoping I can find some craft inspiration at the zoo. I'm bringing my camera to take pictures I love photography it's just so artsy. I look at the clock and realize it's 9:30 I should get going soon. Jonah's mom is gonna Drop us off at the zoo and we're all supposed to meet and Jonah's house in 30 minutes. I grab my camera, my wallet and my phone and stuff them in a book bag. I sling the book bag over my shoulder and run down the street to Jonah's house. I find Cyrus and Buffy already standing on his porch. I ring the doorbell and Jonah's comes out,

"Hey guys! Glad you're here! Let me go get my mom and then we can leave!"

I smile,

"Okay"

After about 1 1/2 minutes he comes back with his mom. We all get into his mom's red minivan with our bags in our stuff we're all ready to go to the zoo!!!


	3. Magazines Never Lie

A/N: I really have nothing to say... so... enjoy!

Jonah's P.O.V

The Good Hair Crew and I are in the car driving to the Zoo. The drive takes about 2 hours and we've only been driving for 15 minutes. Andi and Buffy are in the second row leaving me in the back with Cyrus. We talk about a bunch of stuff and our plan and everything are going to do today. I need to start a conversation so me being a stupid as hell I ask him do you dumb as possible question,

"So... Cyrus? You and Iris?"

" me and Iris what? "

" you're dating right? "

"Yeah…?"

"Uh, that's cool so... how are things going With you two? "

I say trying to find any fault in the relationship.

"Great!"

He says smiling.

"Thanks for asking?"

He seems very confused by my random interest in his life with Iris. They seem to be pretty happy which makes me pretty well unhappy. All I wanted was to find fault in the relationship anywhere I could squeeze in Cyrus's life I need to be a part of his life. I scoot closer to Cyrus hoping he won't notice and smile at him. He looks at me and raises eyebrows that doesn't say anything he just smiles and looks away. I try to think of anything else to say but luckily, Just then, Andi and Buffy turn around and start talking to us about some bracelet Andi made for Buffy. That conversation Drags on for about twenty minutes. Before I know it, the zoo is only ten minutes away. We start talking about school and tests and principal Metcalfe,until we pull up to the zoo.

Cyrus's P.O.V

When we get out of the car, we walk up to the zoo gates and into the zoo. I notice that Jonah keeps standing directly next to me... it's kinda creepy but I guess he's just being friendly. Andi and Buffy skip over to a cage with a tiger. Buffy laughs,

"Andi! You should make a skirt with this pattern!"

Jonah's P.O.V

I roll my eyes. Girls talk about the dumbest things. I grab Cyrus's hand only for a second to bring him over to the girls. Andi notices I have his hand and raises her eyebrows at me. My eyes dart around and I drop his hand. Cyrus gets his phone out and takes a picture of Andi and Buffy in front of the cage.

"I've gotta send this to Iris!"

I frown when he brings up Iris again. I finally had her out of mind for a minute. I push his phone down slowly.

"Cyrus, you shouldn't text Iris..." I say in my most reassuring, convincing voice,

"Trust me, she would probably get jealous!"

I hope he doesn't suspect that I just want Iris to think Cyrus forgot about her. When he turns around to look back at the cage, I grab his phone out of his back pocket and silence it. I slowly put it back. I make sure Cyrus doesn't notice by distracting the group by taking them over to the monkey exhibit.

Buffy's P.O.V.

We walk over to the cage. Andi starts laughing and I realize she's looking at this dumb monkey who keeps walking into a wall. I roll my eyes, laugh and say,

"This Must be the dumb monkey..."

Then at the same time Andi and I look at each other and shout,

"It's Jonah!"

We double over laughing. Jonah walks over,

"Did I hear my name?"

I look at Andi and smile,

"Nope".

He just smiled his oblivious smile and shrugged. I grab and camera and snap a couple pictures of Jonah and Andi. Cyrus comes over to join the fun. When Jonah sees Cyrus, he instantly moves over to be as close to him as possible... I think about what I read in this magazine,

'Signs a guy likes you'... I think Jonah might like Cyrus? I'm pretty sure Jonah's not gay but magazines NEVER lie...

A/N: tell me what you think...

Yeah... next chapter should probably be up faster.. but I can't make any promises...


	4. Cups

A/N: I felt really bad about not posting anything... so... here's the beginning of the chapter I was writing

Andi's P.O.V

I was having such a great time! Snapping pictures, hanging out and eating food. But Buffy's behavior changed a little towards the afternoon, she was acting kinda weird and watching Jonah. It was almost like she was suspicious of him or something. But I'm not sure what Jonah could've done to make Buffy suspicious. We sit an a picnic table for lunch. Jonah goes over to buy our food leaving just me, Buffy and Cyrus at the table. I really wanted to ask Buffy what was going on and why she was watching Jonah but I just felt like it was awkward, especially if I found out that it was because she liked him or something! imagine how uncomfortable and awkward that would be! After being snapped out of my long train of thoughts, Jonah comes over with four grilled cheeses and three drinks. Buffy looks at him,

"Only three drinks?"

He looks down and acts surprised even though I'm sure he's not.

"Oh? Did I only get three?"

He looks at the long line in front of the Snack Shack.

"Well the lines too long, I can't go back. I guess one of us will just have to share with someone."

Buffy puts her hands up,

"Not me!"

I follow along with Buffy,

"Me neither!"

Jonah smiles at Cyrus,

"Guess we're sharing."

He shrugs,

"Okay."

Jonah pulls an extra straw out of his pocket and puts it into the cup. It's weird how he had four straws but only three drinks. Almost as if he knew that he only got three and he knew somebody was going to have to share. Almost as if it had always been his plan to share a cup with Cyrus. Why would he do that? I gasp and everyone looks at me. I laugh awkwardly. Does Jonah like Cyrus? No wonder it never worked out with him and me.

I wonder if that's why Buffy's been acting weird about Jonah? I look up at Jonah who's staring at Cyrus. Cyrus doesnt notice, he's just talking to Buffy.

A/N: I'm gonna come back and add more to this chapter... I just wanted to post somthing...


End file.
